


A Tale Of Assassins And Avengers

by LiinHaglund



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon? What Canon?, Crossover, Other, Out of Character, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Crossover. Heed the tags.</p><p>Nick Fury hires two Japanese four man teams who both ended up in the United States at about the same time looking for jobs. Little does he know the trouble he has just allowed into his organization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Of Assassins And Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Weiss Kreuz/Marvel crossovers. Thankfully I am here to correct that oversight. 
> 
> You should be able to read this without prior knowledge of WK. Since this is a rather small fandom I will do my best to make sure everything is explained. Eventually.

The assassins had passed their test assignments with flying colors. Everyone was impressed. Two professional teams, four men to each, with fully trained and competent members. Disciplined. Good at taking orders. Getting shit done with no complaints.

Fury nearly creamed himself. What he wouldn't give to have the Avengers work this smoothly.

“Can we afford both these teams?” he asked.

“Yes,” Coulson answered. “Do we want to, though? They refuse to be in the same room. Weiss will be much easier to control.”

“Their leaders had no problem being in the same room,” Fury corrected. “Crawford and Fujimiya both seem like practical men. Besides, I think we can keep them busy separately.”

“Very well,” Coulson said.

Fury still had the individual files open and spread out on separate screens. The first team was normal human beings lumped together by a Japanese organization dedicated to protect society from dangerous criminals the law couldn't touch. The name was in German, but even he knew Weiss meant White.

Abyssinian or Ran Fujimiya led Weiss. He was a surly and antisocial fellow who answered to Aya, which was apparently his sisters name even though it seemed to have nothing to do with any gender issues. His English was flawless, but very British.

Bombay or Omi Tsukiyono was a teenager and the youngest member, but the only one he showed deference to was Fujimiya. His real name was Mamorou Takatori, but the name seemed to be a sore point for both the teenager and his leader. His role in the team was as a tech specialist and communications officer. He was, like his leader, fluent in English.

Siberian or Ken Hidaka seemed to be their close combat specialist. He spoke very little English and often had Bombay translate for him. He had been involved in professional sports, his career ended with some sort of scandal that Fury frankly found dull. The man was a grunt with a sob story, nothing special about it.

Balinese or Yohji Kudou played dumb. Fury could see his keen eyes follow every move that was made around him, but he smiled sweetly, flirted shamelessly with all the women and pretended not to understand. He claimed he was their best undercover agent and the only one willing to mix business and pleasure. His English had that typical Asian structure to it, but he seemed to improve quickly.

Fury turned his eye to the other team's profiles. Little was known, other than that they were not normal humans. He suspected HYDRA, but no one had been able to either confirm or deny. The leader had confirmed that Kritiker had named Weiss as such to counter their team name, Schwarz. German for black. Seeing as 'kritiker' meant 'critic' in German, and 'eszett' was the name of the German alphabet's double s... Fury more than suspected SS in general and HYDRA in particular.

Still, if they proved to be loyal he had a use for them.

Oracle or Brad Crawford – the only American in the bunch – led Schwarz. They had found his birth certificate and concluded that his family was alive. He had hinted that their code names were related to certain abilities, which would make him a precognitive.

Mastermind also answered to Schuldig, and damn it all to Hell but no one could find a real name for the fucker. He claimed to be German, but spoke American English without any accents. It wasn't difficult to figure out that he was telepathic, and quite skilled.

Berserker or Farfarello, who refused to go under his real name, had killed his own family. The guy looked like a horror movie reject and acted like he was half a box short in the screw department. He was Irish and spoke English, in a way.

Prodigy or Nagi Naoe was a teenager, polite and respectful, who according to official Japanese records was an orphan. He had been adopted by Crawford. Fury assumed he had been taught English by Crawford, because it was not the typical school-learned English the boy spoke. The boy was their tech specialist, but Fury suspected Crawford had simply given him something to do. The leader of Schwarz seemed more than capable around a computer.

“What happened to their organizations... Eszett and Kritiker?” Coulson asked.

“Down the drain. Apparently Schwarz committed mutiny and conned Weiss into helping them destroy Eszett. Kritiker crumpled from the loss of personnel and funding due to their fight against Eszett.” Fury smiled and pointed a finger at the screen displaying Crawford's file. “I have classified Mr Crawford as an extremely dangerous ally.”

Coulson nodded with a very hesitant look on his face.

“Dangerous, but useful,” Fury added.


End file.
